


In the New Year

by Ziddia



Series: Eye of the Storm [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziddia/pseuds/Ziddia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part one of an exploration into several character's relationships and lives post-sburb.</p><p>The New Year is coming in, and Nepeta decides she wants some friends over for a week or so. Equius, being her moirail, accepts. Relationships blossom. Redrom abounds. The New Year begins.</p><p>But something strange is happening, that no one seems to be aware of.</p><p>Is anything really safe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hoofbeasts

**Author's Note:**

> Part One
> 
> Focuses on Nepeta, Equius and Aradia.
> 
> Chapter One isn't awfully large (the rest of them should be longer) and is kind of an introduction. Equius's POV.
> 
> My dA - ziddia.deviantart.com  
> My Tumblr (for short updates) - ziddia.tumblr.com
> 
> Feel free to follow, and enjoy!

Equius liked it on Earth. It was calm, and quiet. Sure, it was far different from the busy and frequently violent life that he, and all the other trolls, had live out on Alternia. But it was nice all the same.

Soon after arriving on the new planet, miraculously healed of his grievous injuries at the Highblood's hands, he had moved out to a farm, far away from the majority of the Earth's population. He liked it better this way. Quiet, calm, and with no one around to annoy him.

A quiet yawn from the room beside his reminded him that he wasn't entirely alone. Nepeta had, of course, volunteered to come to the farm with him. He suspected that, even had they not been moirails, she would have come anyway. More open space, and more chances to hunt. Besides, the relaxation was good for her.

He felt, rather than heard, her door open, and smiled to himself. She was probably trying not to wake him up as she went out to get some food. He wouldn't tell her that he was awake. That would spoil her fun, and it was his job as her moirail to look after her. That included making sure she was enjoying herself.

He waited until he could see her leaving the house from his bedroom window, then walked out and into the kitchen. He needed to get some breakfast before he went and looked after his hoofbeasts a little. He had found out soon after arriving that humans called their hoofbeasts 'horses'. How silly.

Then again, it wasn't really his place to judge. Not when the human world had accepted a new race so happily. Karkat had theorized that it was something to do with them being the creators of this universe and therefore being forced into each human's subconscious. Equius didn't really care, as long as he could go to the malls and get food without being shot at or carted off to one of their weird zoos.

He was quick to make himself a little toast - blueberry jam, of course, as was only befitting of a troll of his blood - and tore into it quickly, in his eagerness to get outside and with his hoofbeasts.

Just as he finished, he saw Nepeta walking back to the house, carrying a small bear across her back. He went outside and helped her carry it back in, because that was what moirails were for - helping each other whenever they could.

•••

After breakfast, Equius quickly went out to his hoofbeasts. They needed so much love and care, but it was always worth it - they were wonderful creatures, and there was really nothing he could compare to the feeling of riding one of Earth's horses at full speed.

They needed brushing, and feeding, and their stables needed cleaning - that was never a pleasant job - and it took him a long time to get it all done. With the amount of effort he put into his hoofbeasts, it was well past time for lunch when he was finished. That was a product of a real love and friendship, he decided. Those were two terms he had only learned upon arriving on Earth, but they suited this relationship perfectly.

His love for the horses was, of course, different from his love for Nepeta, if that even counted as love. Moiralegiance was something special, and it was different to the human idea of romantic love. He wasn't really sure what the human equivalent would be.

Having finished with his hoofbeasts, he walked slowly back up to the house, enjoying the fresh air. It was so much better than the cities - whenever he visited those places, he found it near impossible to breathe in the same way he did here.

Back in the kitchen, he found Nepeta working on the bear, slicing it into strips for him. He already knew that he would be in charge of cooking it - he was a better cook than Nepeta, and he knew just what to add to make everything taste better. It was a hidden talent of his, buried deep after years of staying in his room and conversing only with Nepeta.

They cooked quickly, and pretty much without speaking, both of them too hungry to waste their time on silly things like talking. However, once they were at the table and had some food on their plates, the gates broke and Nepeta began to babble in a high-pitched voice.

"Equius, did you see how big that bear was? It was huge! We're going to have enough food for the whole week now, and I got it all on my own! Aren't you proud?" she said in a rush, barely waiting for Equius to nod his head an mumble a yes before moving on. "Anyway, Christmas just went by and I've been thinking about inviting some of the girls over for a week or so! Is that okay with you, Equius?"

Equius thought about this for a moment. A week was a long time, but he guessed that they wouldn't really be in the way, and he would have enough room in the house for a couple of girls... "I don't see why they shouldn't come over, Nepeta," he said formally, as he always did.

Nepeta squealed a little and ran out into the living room to make a couple of quick phone calls. They would probably be around by the end of the day - they had all made a point of living near each other, in case of an emergency which only trolls could understand.

He finished his lunch and walked into the living room as well, just as Neoeta put down the phone. He stood back with an amused look on his face at her display of excitement. Such shows weren't uncommon around this house, but she still never ceased to amaze him with her seemingly boundless energy.

Equius supposed there was really nothing left to do but sit down and wait for the other girls to show up. Hopefully he could find something for them to do while they waited.

•••

Eventually, they settled on watching bad reruns of old television shows. No matter how awful they were, Nepeta still found them hilarious, and that was really all that mattered to Equius.

He though it was about two and a half hours later - although, you can never be sure when you don't really pay much attention to the time - that the others started to arrive. Nepeta squealed slightly as she opened the door to Terezi, and the two of them moved off to her rooms, preparing for whatever they were going to do this afternoon and tomorrow.

Despite the fact that he didn't really like her associating with FLARPers - the sport was terrible, and deadly - despite it all, it was still nice to see her so undeniably happy.

Soon, the doorbell rang again, to let in Kanaya. The former rainbow drinker had a strangely peaceful look on her face, and Equius felt shivers run down his spine. Even though she had long since given up on her vampiristic tendencies, she still scared him a little, with her fangs, and her white skin.

He supposed it was just some small mercy that she hadn't invited Vriska - Vriska was the only troll who really scared him. She was God Tier, she was powerful, and she had her vision eightfold, which made her even more terrifying.

A quiet knock on the door and a glubbing noise told him that Feferi had just shown up, and he counted them all up on his fingers. Nepeta was here, obviously, Terezi was here, Kanaya was here, Feferi was here, Vriska wasn't coming. And...

That was it, wasn't it? Unless she'd invited those human girls, which was entirely possible, he supposed... She did enjoy their company, and they had a different outlook on life that she enjoyed. Maybe they would be coming over?

A soft, fluttery knock on the door seemed to confirm this, but it felt wrong. He just couldn't picture Rose doing a quiet little knock like that, let alone Jade, who was the most excitable girl he had ever had the pleasure of knowing.

He hadn't forgotten anybody, had he? He had them all - he was sure of it. So why did he feel like he was missing something?

It wasn't until Nepeta opened the door and squealed happily that he realized who he had forgotten. She had been dead for so long that he had completely overlooked her. It was sometimes hard to think about it like that - everyone was alive again. Everyone.

Including her.

Her voice echoes in Equius' mind, as high-pitched as Nepeta's squeals had been a moment ago.

One word.

One name.

 _Aradia._

...damn.

He needs a towel.


	2. Meowrails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Equius has a nervous breakdown, but his moirail is there to comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way too long. Sorry. I should have had it out two days ago, but I ran out of time what with all the holidays around now. I think that two more chapters should be out tonight and tomorrow, and then a couple more over the next week or so.
> 
> I'm not impressed with this chapter, and I did an awful Nepeta, but anyway.
> 
> Enjoy?

Nepeta was so unbelievably happy! All of her friends had been able to come over, and they were going to have a wonderful day together, she could feel it! She really had a wonderful meowrail in Equius, for letting her have everyone over for a week!

Speaking of which, where was Equius? Pretty much straight after saying hello to everybody, he had disappeared. Nepeta shrugged and passed it off - he was probably just out with his hoofbeasts, and making sure she had alone time with all her friends, and for that, she was grateful.

Maybe they could go visit him sometime, though! That would be nice, she supposed. And he would probably enjoy it - wouldn't he want to catch up with all the other trolls? Of course he would! So, why not go down to the stables and meet him after they finish here? That was a good idea. She mentally patted herself on the back for coming up with such a great idea.

For now, though... She looked around her room at all the other trolls. Kanaya, sitting delicately on the bed, glowing slightly in the dim light of her room. Feferi, doing whatever it was that she did - glubbing, probably - over by the wall. Aradia floated about a foot off the ground - she seemed happy, but then again, she was always smiling. Terezi was licking everything she could find, and thank Gog Equius had convinced her not to paint the walls red, that would have been a nightmare.

Nepeta coughed slightly, calling their attention - well, mostly. Terezi still had a shirt in her mouth, but that was okay. She knew that it was the only way the blind troll could really see - licking, and sniffing - so it was all okay. She could deal with a little bit of licking, right?

"Welcome, everyone!" she piped excitedly, her tail waggling a little as she bounced. She loved her tail. Gog, she loved cats. "Thanks for coming over for the day! That was purretty nice of you!". The cat pun came naturally, and it calmed her down. A little more relaxed, Nepeta continued on with the pleasantries.

After a few moments more of quiet chatter, she decided that they should do something. She drew their attention again, this time with a little mewl. Realizing that she really hadn't thought of anything for them all to do, she asked the other trolls what they thought they should be doing.

Kanaya was quick to put forward an idea - 'Perhaps we could try on the dresses I made for you', she said quickly. Nepeta couldn't find any reason to argue, and, despite Terezi's protests, they were all soon changing into these dresses. To be honest, she felt a little out of place - bare, even - without her cat ears and tail, but the look of the dress - the way it hugged all her curves, and made her look a lot prettier than she really was - it almost made up for it.

Stepping outside, she saw that all the other trolls had already gotten their dresses on. Somehow, Kanaya had known all of their shapes and sizes, and Nepeta probably would have been worried if it hadn't been Kanaya. The troll had a great skill in dressmaking, kind of like her hunting, or Equius's hoofbeasts. It was her special talent.

Afterwards, they decided to change back to their normal clothes, if only because Nepeta insisted that they should go outside and talk to Equius a little. Considering this house was at least half - and probably more, considering the amount of work he did in the fields - his, it would be rude not to go and speak to him a little.

She scampered outside quickly, hoping that her friends would be quick to follow. She hears at least two pairs of feet following her. That's probably a good sign. She dashes across the large estate, not sparing a backwards glance, despite her doubts as to whether they were following her. The outdoors invigorated her, and she just needed to _run._ If it led her to her moirail, then that just makes it even better.

She knows that, at such a speed, she is moving far faster than the others, but, does that really matter? Her thoughts were all at the back of her mind, and all she wanted to do was go faster, and run further. Somewhere, way back, she knew that the animal part of her brain was taking over, and she didn't even care.

All too soon, she arrived at the hoofbeast enclosures. She could see the creatures running towards her, and that was strange - normally, they would be under Equius's command while he was out there. However, her thoughts were still muddled by the intense feeling of the outdoors, so she cast it off without a second thought.

As she circled the stables slowly, her friends caught up with her, none of them at all surprised at her sudden burst of speed. They knew of her affinity for the outside world, and they had long since learnt not to question it.

Slowly, Nepeta's normal way of thinking returned, and she began to realize something - Equius was _not out here._ She had been so sure that this would be where he would go to give her some space, but clearly, she had been wrong.

Perhaps he was at the house, then? It seemed unlikely to her - he enjoyed the outdoors almost as much as she did!

It was in that moment that she realized something must be wrong.

She quickly made her excuses to her friends - "Oh, everything's fine, just forgot something at the house, feel free to play with the horses, they love company, I'll be back in a moment!" - and departed, rushing off to her house.

This time, she kept a tight rein on her senses. She needed to be able to think if she was going to help out her moirail when she arrived home.

The journey took slightly longer this time - it took a lot of concentration to control herself while she was running! - but she did get back very quickly. Scanning the perimeter of the house, it was clear that he hadn't left, thank God. But still, something was wrong.

Suddenly, there was a crash - as if someone very STRONG had suddenly punched a robot from the top floors. A small explosion that rocked the house in its foundation confirmed this suspicion. She moved upstairs, knocking on his door gently. Whenever he got truly upset like this, it wasn't a good idea to break in on him like she normally would.

When it became clear that he wasn't in any state to let her in, she took a risk and slowly walked through the door. She was met with a grimace, but he let her walk in and sit with him on his bed anyway. It looked as though he was really upset. There were already three towels on the ground, and an absolutely ginormous pile of scrap metal in the corner of his room!

She studied his face for a moment - he was still sweating, and his teeth were clenched. She hadn't ever seen him this bad since... Well, since Sgrub. And even then, he had hardly ever gotten this bad.

After a little while, she put a comforting arm around him. He tended for a moment, then relaxed, and leaned into her, even going so far as to put an arm around her waist, for support.

They sat like that for a bit, until she could see that he had calmed down a little. Turning her face towards his, she raised a questioning eyebrow, as a simple way of asking what was wrong. They had a system, and they both found it easier to sort through things like this than talking about their feelings and their secrets. In response, he gave her an almost imperceptible shake of his head.

He wasn't ready to talk, at all, and she could accept that. Waiting was not a problem. She pulled him into a close hug, and she could feel him shaking slightly against her. She was wrong - this was _worse_ than any other time she had seen him upset. She had her suspicions as to what could be bothering him so badly - stupid Nepeta, her shipping wall should have predicted this - but for now, it didn't really matter. He was her moirail, and he needed comforting. She was here to help. And that was all that mattered right now, because that's what being moirails was all about.

Good friends.

Best housemates.

Purrfect meowrails


	3. Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aradia doesn't normally care about things. But when she does, it's Equius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bluh, I tried to write this quickly to get it up before midnight. It's about 500 words longer than normal, because of this one scene... Um. So. I don't think it's too amazing personally, but that's just my opinion. And I never think it's amazing anyway.
> 
> Note that I'll probably make changes to this tomorrow, when I have the time to actually edit it.
> 
> One more short chapter soon - I'll be writing it, then publishing it at exactly midnight Eastern Time. For dramatic effect. Unless I fall asleep, of course.
> 
> Enjoy!

It takes a rather long time for Nepeta to return from whatever she was doing, but Aradia doesn't mind. Nothing really bothers her any more, especially not such mundane things as a friend taking a while to come back from what she assumes is comforting her moirail. She's pretty sure that's what she's gone to do.

Ever since her death, Aradia had found it difficult to care about much. After her God Tiering, she had finally gotten her emotions back, but she had soon discovered that it was easier to keep a calm, positive, slightly uncaring attitude on life. It was a lot easier than fussing over everything, like all her friends did.

Almost an hour later, after lots of meaningless chatter and frolicking with horses on Aradia's part, Nepeta returned with her moirail tucked under her arm. The STRONG troll seemed a lot less STRONG when he was relying on her for support, and it was a strangely nice sight. Kind of sweet.

Of course, it was a lot less sweet when Aradia thought about how she was undoubtedly the source of his extreme discomfort. Ever since Sgrub, he had been distant, seemingly not even wanting to keep in contact with the ghost girl who had shared his planet. She knew that he probably thought she hated him. She also knew that that wasn't true. She definitely didn't hate him, and she was going to have to make sure he knew that, somehow.

His smile became somewhat strained as his gaze passed over her, pretty much confirming her suspicions as to the source of his problems. She realized that perhaps staying outside was not the best idea, what with all the exposure, so she quickly turned to Nepeta to suggest that they go inside, and watch a movie, or something like that.

After seeing how upset Equius looked, her friend readily agreed - but, to both of their surprise, he didn't want to go back to the house. In a low voice, which she probably shouldn't have heard but did anyway, he told Nepeta that the hoofbeasts were calming to his nerves, and that he wanted to stay outside with them, and maybe ride them a while.

Of course, Nepeta agreed. She always went along with whatever the other troll wanted, which was really not a good thing, and which he had probably exploited before. But she couldn't find it in herself to care, so she just accepted it and went along with it.

Riding the horses might be good for all of them, in fact. It really was a calming experience to ride them, with the wind in your face and the rhythm of their galloping. Perhaps she would ride these beasts herself. She had only ever ridden the lowliest, scrawniest hoofbeasts on Alternia - that is, when she was allowed to ride at all - and, now that her low blood colour wasn't a problem, she could ride a horse that had been properly raised and trained to reach its maximum potential.

Having managed to create some excitement within herself, she walked up to Equius, ready to see just what these horses could do!

Of course, he tensed up as soon as she got near him. She had forgotten about their little problem, while she was thinking about what it might feel like to actually ride a real horse. She stepped back slightly, realizing that maybe she had gotten a _little_ too close for him to handle. However, she didn't let it deter her. She wanted to ride a horse, and she was at least going to ask him if she could! "Equius?"

He turned his head slightly, to look at him through his cracked lenses. Why did he always wear those silly things? She really wanted to see his real eyes. That would be nice. Maybe one day. "Yes, Aradia?" he said through gritted teeth. Sweat was starting to bead on his brow, and she wondered if maybe she should back out, just say it was nothing. But no - she wanted to ride a damn horse.

"Would you mind very much letting me ride a hoofbeast?" she said, enunciating her words very carefully and making sure to use the proper Alternian name for the horses. That should help him calm down at least a little - despite his STRENGTH and his tough look, he was a real gentletroll on the inside, and he deserved this respect from her.

He paused a moment, seeming to think about her request. It was clear that he was having trouble on deciding whether to let her ride a horse or not - it was probably a whole internal battle for him, letting a lowblood like her ride his prized hoofbeasts. Of course, her position on the hemospectrum didn't matter in this world, but she let him have his thoughts. He was learning to battle through the troubles, and that was a good thing.

Finally, he nodded, seemingly unable to speak. It was probably truly difficult for him to let her do this. She understood that. After being scorned by highbloods all her life, she understood how their minds worked.

She moved towards the group of horses. After a little deliberation, she chose a sleek, chestnut-coloured one. It seemed like a good choice. More than that, it looked fast, and she wanted to ride a fast horse all of a sudden. The excitement was taking over, and she tried to jump onto the horse, expecting to use her wings to boost herself up.

Instead, she landed on her back on the ground. Oops. She had forgotten for a moment that she wasn't God Tier any more, and that she didn't have wings. She flushed a dark red - the colour of her blood - and brushed herself off quickly, as she pushed herself up off the dirt and the grass. As she stood up, she saw Equius standing slightly in front of her. He seemed to be having difficulty even getting this near to a lowblood, and he seemed especially upset when he actually _offered to help her._

Aradia graciously accepted, and he quickly picked her up around the waist - he was so STRONG, she was like a little doll to him - and placed her up on the horse gently, as though she really were a little doll who wasn't to be broken or damaged. At the same time as it was demeaning, it was somewhat flattering.

It was a couple of moments before she pointed out to him carefully that he could let go now, she was quite okay to ride on her own. But he insisted on staying by her side all through the course, and Aradia couldn't really see any reason to object.

•••

They took the trek back to the house a lot slower than they had the one down to the stables. That was somewhat fortunate - it gave Aradia time to sort through her feelings, and figure out what exactly she was doing. She talked to her friends, making conversation with them, and the walk back seemed to take hardly any time at all.

Despite the fun that she had had outside, it was a huge relief to be back at the house. It was getting dark, and she really hated the dark.

They walked inside as the sun set, the lights in the house automatically turning on as the darkness touched them. This human technology really could be amazing sometimes.

They all piled into the living room as Nepeta and Equius made food for them all. They kept their light conversation going and fought over what movie to watch, but eventually settled on the newest Harry Potter movie. None of them had seen it yet, and Kanaya and Feferi seemed really into the series. They were probably more into the characters, of course - silly girls, fantasizing about a romance with an actor, a human one no less - and they all settled in to watch.

She had to admit, it wasn't a bad movie. It really pulled you in - despite not having finished the first part yet, she had finished all the books, and it was really exciting! These human movies, with their silly titles and non-horned actors, were actually pretty damn good. Except for John's movies, of course. They were awful - almost as awful as Karkat's, in fact. If that was even possible.

She sat gently on a couch, pulling up her feet and curling into an almost-ball. Nepeta sat on the other side of the couch, with Equius in between them. Feferi sat on a chair on her own, after Equius had insisted that a troll of her position deserved a seat, and they all watched in relative silence.

The movie was just getting really good - AAH THEY'RE ATTACKING THE CASTLE WHAT WILL HARRY DO - when Aradia felt Equius touch her hand, without taking his eyes off the screen. She took his hand in her own and shuffled closer to him, almost leaning against him as they continued to watch the movie.

He shifted slightly, and suddenly she was leaning up against him - whether it had been an accident or he had really worked up the nerve to do it, she would never know. She slid an arm around his waist, hugging him gently, and despite his huge concern with the hemospectrum, and her blood color, he seemed completely relaxed.

They quickly put on another movie - something about some Earth christmas monster stealing Christmas, or something - and she felt her eyelids begin to droop as the long day finally caught up with her. It wasn't long before she collapsed, her arms still around Equius.

He stroked her hair gently - God, it was even smoother than it looked - and then turned back to the movie.

Even though this whole picture was so wrong - Aurthour would be horrified if he had seen Equius like this, hugging a rustblooded peasant girl - he didn't care at all. Troll romance was complicated, but it did have one thing in common with this human concept of love - you couldn't choose who you fell for.

This was pretty much the best New Year's Eve ever.


	4. Breaking and Entering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious young man awakes to find an unwelcome visitor in his home. Warning for vulgar language.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very small chapter, an introduction to the actual story arc. The domestic relationship stuff will continue as I go through all the characters besides two who will at this point remain unnamed, with little things like this randomly appearing throughout. Then the real story will begin.
> 
> Enjoy, and feel free to leave comments. I don't bite.
> 
> Much.
> 
> My Tumblr: ziddia.tumblr.com  
> Also, a Tumblr I set up specifically for updates to this project: ziddiaeots.tumblr.com

A young man awakens in the middle of the night. It's New Years Eve, and he had been enjoying it very much, thank you. The party that his goofball friend had thrown had been typically awful, but they had all enjoyed it anyway. But now, something was bothering him. This was meant to be a private function. A party, just for the players of Sburb and Sgrub.

But now, someone else was here. And they were not welcome.

The man floats off the floor, without a second thought. If he really thought about it for a while, it may have seemed unusual. But he wasn't thinking. He just had to get this unwelcome visitor out of the house.

"Didn't you know that breaking and entering is illegal?" he called through the house. He wasn't particularly afraid of waking anyone else up yet. It wasn't their time. He wondered how he knew this, but all that stuff just gave him a headache.

He looked through a window, at the clouds that circled his little home. Something seemed wrong about this whole thing to him - there weren't normally clouds outside his house, were there? - but he accepted it and moved on. He had to kill this guy, and quickly, before he woke up any of the others.

This made him pause for a moment - killing was a bit extreme, wasn't it - but these doubts faded away, just like the others. He had killed before, even if he had never killed a human. He could easily kill again. It wasn't like it would increase to his already impressive repertoire of nightmares which came to haunt him every night.

He walked down the twisty stairs, and into the ghostly, dark antechamber, and this finally made him stop and think. His family wasn't stupid enough to decorate with some sort of damn black drapes or paint or something.

And finally, it hit him. The clouds. The stairs. The blackness. The sleeping, and the waking. The ease with which the visitor - which he now knew was most definitely _not_ human - had entered his house.

This wasn't his damn house.

He.

Was.

Not.

On.

Fucking.

Earth.

And then everything was clear. He walked to the end of the antechamber, and turned. And there was his enemy.

The enemy waited for him to make the first move, and the man happily obliged. He raised his hand, floating well over a foot above the ground, and let the power run through him, invigorating him. God, it had been ages since he had been able to use that power!

The enemy took a step back, clearly afraid. He had probably thought that the man was still confused, and didn't know what was what. Foolish creature.

"Check," whispered the man, as a red glow appeared in his fist.

The enemy turned and fled.

The young man turned to a computer which was lying on the ground. He had left it there on his last visit. He had never thought he would see it again.

He had a message to send, to a particularly annoying douchebag.

Of course, this young boy is too mysterious for you to guess his identity, so no quirks or colours or anything appear in this chat, unfortunately. Curse these mysterious people!

?? started trolling CG at ??:??

??: karkat  
??: you were right  
??: hes back and hes out for us  
??: its not fucking over

?? ceased trolling CG at ??:??

He closes the laptop and wills himself back to Earth. Those messages should arrive at Karkat's computer around three days from now. Meanwhile, the boy would wake up without any memory of his visit.

The enemy knows this.

Three days is enough time to kill them all.


End file.
